Hearts Desire
by CapMarquez92102124
Summary: It had been a week since Horizon, since Miranda watched as the unbreakable broke. He had gotten back on to the Normandy and just yelled at Joker to set course towards Omega. Miranda remembered telling Kelly to talk to him to get a psychological evaluation of the Commander. Not good at summaries.. please reviews.


A week had gone by and they still stayed at Omega. Miranda was running out of excuse to tell the Illusive man for their extended stay at Omega,she was trying to come up with a reason for their stay as she finished her reports that she had to get done for the Illusive Man, there was one she had left to do, Commander's Shepherds. What was she suppose to say? The Commander hadn't been the same since Horizon, he been acting out of character that few days he was constantly drinking, staying in his quarters when he wasn't on Omega starting a new fight or trying to get himself killed.

Garrus had convinced him to go out on to the field where he had just been more reckless. It was almost like he had lost his will power to live. This behavior had started after Horizon and this behavior had a name. That name was Ashley Williams; Miranda pulled up her files on the Chief and just stared at them and wonder what made her so special so able to make the most charismatic caring and strong man that she knew so weak and vulnerable.

Miranda continued to think how to write her report, she couldn't be vague not again the Illusive man had already told her last vague report on Shepard was unacceptable. As she continued to stare at the computer still unsure she heard her office door open, her heart stop, as she wondered if it was Shepard, as much as she hated to admited she missed his visit to her. "Miranda….. he wants to talk to you…..Garrus and I just got him into his room after another bar fight."

Miranda let out a sigh as she looked up and saw Jacob standing against a wall his arms folded. "Okay Jacob I go see what he wants" Miranda responded her tone of voice sounded defeated. Jacob stared at her for a moment wanting to express his concerns but unsure if they would be welcomed at this point and finally decided to leave.

Miranda got up up and headed to the Commander's room as she was getting out of the elevator she could hear stuff getting thrown around. Miranda stopped at his door wondering if she should just have edi open the door or just use her code to unlock the door or better yet come back later. Knowing that later the Commander would be more intoxicated the what he was now she put in her xo code and walked in. The room was dark and reeked of booze. She slowly walked in and called out his name. .. Shepard….Commander…" as her eyes found him sitting against the wall his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees, he looked so broken so defeated. Miranda Knew that his broken man was unable to lead the successfully. She walked up to him..noticing all the bottles and broken glass everywhere and stood in front of him. "Commander you told Jacob you wanted to see me. Waiting for a reply she continued to watch him she could see the pain in his eyes growing impatient she spoke again "Commander if you are just going to sit there and not tell me what you have to say to me I have work and to tell you the truth you're not making it easy.. now if you excuse me i have to go figure out what i am going to tell the Illusive man.." Shepard finally spoke up Miranda please don't go" his tone so weak so defeated. Miranda looked at him and got down to his level "Shepard you got to get past this..past her." She got back up and left his room determined to find Chief Williams and give her a piece of her mind for breaking the unbreakable. Miranda realized she felt a need to protect the Commander from Ashley from the Illusive Man from himself.

But why was it because they shared a bond both of them needing to do the right thing or because she brought him back or is it because even in his emotional terminal state he still found time to help her with her sister, or worse because she cared for him in way that she was sure no else could.


End file.
